


Clare-Bear

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Demon Poison, Demons, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt Alec, Hypnotism, Kissing, Lowkey Clace, M/M, Malec, Mentioned Lydia Branwell, Mentioned Valentine Morgenstern, Pleasure Demon - Freeform, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace saves Alec from a demon sent by Valentine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clare-Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt, and my writing is a bit rusty, but I wanted to bang it out, here you go!

Jace knew that one of the first rules was not to stare directly into the eyes of a Pleasure Demon. These demons were fresh, newly created by Valentine and one wrong move with them and you were done. Finished.

As far as they knew, Valentine had made these creatures to lure in more ranks. Do whatever he wanted to innocent people. It was most likely the reason he and Isabelle and Clary were running around now, searching frantically, bones and muscles aching in a fruitless search.

“Alec!” Jace yelled down the block, Isabelle hot on his heels as they raced through the night. His parabatai rune pulsed from time to time, signaling that Alec was thankfully alive. Isabelle’s heels clacked across the pavement, her whip trailing behind and dragging through puddles.

“Clary is up ahead, iz, let’s follow her!” Jace panted, urging himself to keep running. He could hear Clary’s frantic voice, her fiery hair a beacon in the dark. 

Isabelle almost tripped as she ran alongside him, her voice mingling with Clary’s echo. Shadows danced across the walls and the concrete as they turend the corner and Jace fumbled as he heard it.

It came sharp and shrill but there was no doubt that it was Clary, screaming his parabatai’s name.

“ _ALEC_!”

Isabelle surged forward, and Jace followed, tumbling around the corner and almost knocking Clary over as they skidded to a stop. Slime and ichor oozed all over the alley, sliding between the cracks on the sidewalk, squeezing between the bricks of the brownstones and Jace felt his heart slamming into his ribcage, his breathing faltered and for a minute, just a minute he thought he was going to pass out from what he was looking at.

Isabelle let out a groan of disgust as she took look at the damage. Clary was leaning against a nearby dumpster, her cheeks pinched and her hair windswept. jace gave her a hurried peck on the cheek, “Oh, by the angel, Clary-”

“Jace, I’m okay, really,” Clary’s voice sounded raspy, “It got Alec, though, I don’t know what to do-”

Jace licked his lips. He could see something- most likely the Pleasure Demon- squirming out of the corner of his eye, shrouded in a hazy fog, and he sent Isabelle a glare, “We need to do something. Our databases back at the Institute said that you can’t get to close to these things.”

Isabelle shrugged, raising her wrist. Her whip was wrapped around like a bracelet, twinkling menacingly as she showed it off. with a smirk, she said, “I can whip it from here. This should be long enough.”

Clary shook her head, “But it can only go so far, what if you end up having to get closer in order to use it?” 

A bang sounded and Clary jumped. Jace placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, turning towards the noise. The demon had startled what looked like a bunch f trash cans, the lid of one rolling haphazardly until coming to a stop at the entrance of the alleyway. They watched as it moved, and for a second, Jace thought he could see a scrap of black, maybe an arm.

“It has someone!” Isabelle hissed, uncoiling her whip and having it at the ready, “What if it’s a Mundane?”

Jace nodded, knowing Isabelle was right. Mundanes, under Shadowhunter law, were to be given asylum at the Institute should they come by any harm from the Shadow world. With the demon lurking and thrashing about, it was hard to tell who or what exactly the victim was. He looked again, this time catching a head of black hair, broad shoulders.

“Shit....” Jace muttered. The girls looked at him, waiting for an explanation. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening, not here and not now, by the angel-

“Jace,” Isabelle cut through his frantic thoughts, “Jace, do you know who the demon has?”

The demon slithered around, and Jace held an arm out in front of them as a tentacle- and Jace had to do a double take because _really_? Was that even _necessary_?- swept towards them, stopping  just short of his feet. 

Apparently Valentine was even more disgusting than previously thought. Taking out his seraph blade, Jace waited until the demon retracted it’s limb and he stalked forward, weapon poised and glowing blue. He could see flashes of black hair and a strong build, and when he connected Clary’s scream, Jace knew who it was. It was obvious, really.

“Alec!” Jace shouted, trying to see where exactly his brother was amongst the slime and goop. He could here the deep gasps coming from the demon, the noise making Jace’s stomach turn. He gave Isabelle and Clary a wary glance before turning back to face the creature, “Alec, it’s me, it’s Jace!”

No answer. Jace cringed as he heard Alec gasping for breath- what the hell was going on?!

“Alec! Alec, I’m here, buddy!” Jace cried, “Listen, I.... I don’t know what exactly you’re seeing, but....” Jace trailed off, running a hand through his hair. 

The demon was supposed to take shape of the one you desired most. According to what was relaid by the Clave, it was made by Valentine to get back at him for leaving. He supposed Valentine thought that if he lured innocent Shadowhunters as bait, Jace would come crawling back to make sure they were safe and happy and let go. 

And Jace knew Valentine was right. Jace was a warrior through and through, he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe, his friends; anyone he thought deserved safety and he would try to give that to them. But now? Now Valentine had nabbed Alec, and that was taking things too far.

Jace could hear Isabelle and Clary yelling for him, but he ignored them, instead slicing through any demon parts and slime that came his way until he reached his parabatai and he felt his stomach drop.

He wasn’t sure who the demon had pretended to be, but Alec and said demon were caught in what could only be described as a kiss. Alec’s body was bent back awkwardly as the demon latched itself to his face, but by the looks of teh slime coating Alec’s form that it had been going on for a couple minutes.

“Alec!” Jace shouted, hacking away at the monstrosity until it hissed, breaking contact with it’s victim. Alec, in his haze, frowned, his words slurring as he said it, making Jace’s bones run cold.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was incorrigibly warbled, hsi words falling out of his mouth as he tried to string a sentence together, “Ma-Magnus why-?”

Magnus.

Alec thought the demon was _Magnus_ , oh god this was _bad-_

jace shook the thought from his head. Right now, he had to get his brother to safety. His parabatai rune flared as he stared the demon down, moving to slice and cut his way through it. Unearthly screams emanated from the monster as Jace made quick work of it, ringing in his ears until he felled it with a harsh battle cry.

Once he felt the blade go through an arm, the alley became eerily silent. Alec stood there, his eyes glazed over, staring at the spot where the demon once was. 

“Alec?” Jace let his blade fall to the sidewalk with a clatter, grabbing his parabatai by the shoulders, “Alec, buddy-” he gave Alec’s cheek a slap, “-it’s me. C’mon, you have to wake up!”

It took a few small slaps to get Alec blinking, the haze lingering in his hazel eyes as Jace broke into a grin and ruffled his hair, “There we go, buddy. Alec, can you tell me what happened?”

Alec seemed at a loss for word, and Jace couldn’t blame him. He didn’t really know what would have happened if it had been himself the demon had caught. Alec looked around the alleyway, his face contorted with confusion. His nose scrunched as he looked around with obvious disdain.

“Why are we in an alleyway?” Alec groaned, “And why does my head hurt so much? I swear Magnus was just here-”

Jace bit his lip, shaking his head, “No, Alec. Magnus wasn’t here.”

Alec blinked, “What?”

“Magnus was never here,” Jace explained, “It was the demon, remember? Valentine’s demon? We were sent on a mission and you got caught.”

Jace watched as Alec searched his face, his eyes darted round to fall anywhere except him. Over Alec’s shoulder, he could see Isabelle and Clary watching, standing at the ready should anything else come their way.

God, Jace really hoped there was nothing else. He didn’t think he could handle it. He didn’t think Alec could handle it in his nearly drug-like induced state. 

“It turned into Magnus,” Alec finally said.

Jace nodded, “I know, Alec. It’s okay.”

Alec shook his head, his lips pursed as he cast his gaze down. Crap. Jace knew that look. Squeezing Alec’s shoulder, Jace started, “Alec, it’s okay-”

“No,” Alec shook his head vigorously, “No, no no.....”

Alec’s chest was heaving as he began to hyperventilate, “It isn’t okay, I’m the head of the institute, I should know these things by now! F-For the Clave to hear about how I let myself get nabbed by a demon- a Pleasure Demon at that, oh by the angel they will reign hell on me like they never have before! I-I can’t-”

Jace shook his head, wrapping his parabatai in a hug, “Alec, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. There are things you can’t control, and guess what? Everyone has urges they give into.Everyone does. Me, you and Clary and Izzy.”

Jace looked over Alec’s shoulder to give the girls a small smile. Taking the hing that he was okay, they nodded, returning the sentiment before Jace continued.

“The demon took the form of Magnus, right?” Jace said.

Alec nodded, “Y-yeah. I thought I was with Magnus, and he said- _it_ said we were going to go out and it started kissing me....” Alec paled, licking his lips, “Oh god, I’m disgusting, I kissed a _demon!_ There has to be certain protocol for that, what if I get demon pox?!”

Jace couldn’t help it. He laughed, “No, no, Alec, you won’t get demon pox. But it’s okay. You were being tricked. It was out of your control.”

“But-”

“But nothing!” Jace snapped, “It wasn’t your fault! It was Valentine’s! End of story!” Loosening his grip on Alec’s shoulders, Jace rubbed his arm reassuringly, “Look, Alec. Like I said, everyone has urges. The demon was made to turn into the one person you desired the most and for you that’s Magnus. We can explain to Lydia what happened, she’ll understand.”

The two of them started walking towards the girls, and once they reached them at the dumpster did Jace just register the awful smell. Pinching his nose, he looked at the others, “Valentine really needs to work on his fragrance line, huh?”

The four of them burst into small chuckles, Isabelle giving Alec a bear hug, sniffing loudly, before pulling away with mock disgust, “Alec! You need a shower, oh my god!”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I’ll just go take one with Magnus then.”

Jace gaped at his brother, Isabelle cackling as Clary playfully nudged his ribs with her elbow. Slinging Alec’s arm over his shoulder (there was still a slight haze in his eyes, no doubt indicating that Alec wouldn’t be able to walk by himself yet) and dragged him away from the carnage of the battle. Clary pulled out her phone, waving it in front of the boys.

“I’ll call Magnus for you, see if he’s free,” she said.

Alec grinned, a dopey look on his face, “You do that, Clare-Bear.”

Isabelle looked at him with amusement, “Clare-Bear?”

Jace jostled Alec’s arm, “That’s the demon talking, Izzy. It covered him in some sort of enzyme when it kissed him.”

Isabelle nodded, looping her arm with Clary’s before they ran ahead. Jace hobbled along, cursing himself for taking on Alec’s dead weight alone. He was practically dragging the guy behind him, Alec stumbling and swaying.

“I really hope we get to Magnus’s before morning,” Jace grunted as Alec suddenly lurched forward. It seemed that the demon poison was kicking in, if Alec’s lilting smile and half closed eyes were anything to go by.

“I kissed Magnus!” Alec suddenly hissed, followed by a small “Yay!” that was so un-Alec like that Jace barked out another laugh. Pulling him forward Jace nodded. A funny look crossed Alec’s face.

“Alec?” Jace asked, “Are you okay?”

“What if Clare-Bear kissed Magnus?” Alec pondered, and Jace blew a raspberry at Alec’s childish pout.

Yeah. The demon poison was definitely kicking in now. 

“Clary din't kiss Magnus, you did, buddy,” Jace chuckled, “And if Clary and Isabelle meet us there ,you can kiss Magnus again. Let’s go, you big lovesick oaf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was super-distracted while writing this, i was watching America's/Britain's Got Talent audition videos all day :P
> 
> If you would like to request something, message me@coloringpencils on Tumblr!


End file.
